Golden Maknae and Happy Virus
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [SEVENTEEN ft BTS] Si happy virus yang paling cepat bergaul dan sang golden maknae yang sukar menyesuaikan diri, keduanya terikat dalam lilitan status 'pacar'. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Yaoi, pwp, save your kid, crack pair area. This is JkDk/JungMin(Jungkook x Seokmin), bit harem Seokmin. DLDR.


[SEVENTEEN ft BTS] Si _happy_ _virus_ yang paling cepat bergaul dan sang _golden_ _maknae_ yang sukar menyesuaikan diri, keduanya terikat dalam lilitan status _'pacar'_. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Yaoi, pwp, _save your kid_ , _crack pair area_. _This is_ JkDk/JungMin(Jungkook x Seokmin), _bit_ harem Seokmin. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seventeen di bawah naungan Pledis Entertainment, BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Happy Virus and Golden Maknae © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, Yaoi, Crack, PWP_ , _bad_ _language_.

Cover milik pembuatnya, saya mendapatkannya dari group meme BTS

.

.

.

 _Welcome to crack pair area_.

.

 _Wolcome_ _to_ JungMin(Jungkook x Seokmin)

.

Jk x Dk

.

 _Adult contents_

.

 **DLDR**

.

 **Jaga jarak pandang anda dari layar!**

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Sick

.

.

.

"Panasmu tinggi banget." Soonyoung atau kerap dipanggil Hoshi menarik termometer di sela lengan yang lebih muda.

Lee Seokmin—sering dipanggil Dokyeom atau DK tersenyum saja, matanya menyipit, wajah memerah bukan karena malu tapi demam. "Aku gak papa kok, _hyung_. Jam berapa sekarang? Woozi _hyung_ dan yang lain pasti lagi latihan vokal kan? Aku harus pergi—"

"Idiot! Panasmu udah hampir 40 derajat _nih_ , bisa-bisa kau pingsan di ruang latihan." Soonyoung menoyor dahi _dongsaeng_ -nya sampai terhempas di atas bantal. "Kau istirahat aja, kalo udah sembuh baru ikut latihan bareng yang lain." Tumben-tumben saja Soonyoung berkata bijak, membuat Seokmin kembali tersenyum. Soonyoung sangat cekatan membungkus tubuh jangkung itu dengan berlembar-lembar selimut tebal.

" _Hyung_ , _gomawo_..."

Untuk terakhir kalinya pemuda pirang melihat senyuman sakit dari si _happy_ _virus_ , membalas tersenyun sebelum menutup pintu diiringi suara debaman pelan. Seokmin menghela napas, menyesal atas kondisinya. Sudah bersusah payah bisa masuk Seventeen kini ia malah tergeletak tak berdaya karena demam sialan.

Seusai menggerutu dalam bisikan, matanya menjadi semakin berat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik sudah bisa membuat pemuda itu mendengkur halus pertanda terbuai ke alam mimpi.

.

"Masih belum turun yah?" Yoon Jeonghan—pemuda cantik berambut panjang sebahu itu memeriksa dahi Seokmin, menghela napas singkat.

Pemuda ceria masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, bibirnya menggumam, matanya terpejam—mengigau dalam mimpi, sama sekali tidak seperti Seokmin yang biasanya, penuh keisengan dan kebahagian sampai dapat membuat bunga-bunga imajiner tumbuh liar di sekitarnya.

Jeonghan berbalik, kembali setelah membawa sebuah plester penurun panas kemudian menempelkannya di dahi Seokmin. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir ketika pemuda cantik itu memandang _dongsaeng_ -nya masih terlelap, terlihat tak terganggu akan kesibukan Jeonghan di dekatnya. Sejenak ia duduk di pinggir kasur, membelai helai-helai cokelat basah keringat.

"Nah, cepat sembuh ya. Seventeen tak jadi seru kalau kau sakit." Pesannya seraya membenarkan selimut melorot, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

.

Kim Mingyu, pemuda jangkung serba bisa itu memasuki kamar Seokmin. Berkacak pinggang setelah menemukan pemiliknya terbaring tak sadarkan diri, berselimut tebal dan plester menghias dahi. Dia melangkah mendekat sambil menaruh senanpan bubur ke atas meja, mengguncang bahu Seokmin perlahan agar tak menyakitinya.

"Seokmin _ah_ , bangun _nih_ aku siapin bubur."

Seokmin membuka matanya, sedikit terbatuk saat Mingyu membantunya duduk bersandar pada _bedspot_. Agak berlebihan karena Mingyu juga membantu Seokmin menyuapi buburnya, bukan masalah selama Mingyu nyaman dan Seokmin juga tak terganggu. Ketika Mingyu mengangkat sesendok bubur, Seokmin akan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi pemuda itu sejenak kemudian baru memakan buburnya.

"Ini obatnya. Kata S. Coups _hyung_ makan dua tablet lalu istirahat." Ujarnya seraya memberikan segelas air mineral.

Seokmin menerimanya, meminum obat dengan patuh. Mingyu mengawasi dengan ujung matanya, baru setelah selesai dia membantu memasang selimuti Seokmin.

"Mingyu _ya_ ," panggil Seokmin, matanya terlihat sendu khas orang sakit, Mingyu berbalik sebelum menyentuh kenop pintu, membalas pandangan lawan dalam diam. " _thanks_."

" _Ne_." Mingyu tersenyum kecil, berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Pintu depan diketuk, Seungcheol membukakan, ditemuinya seorang pemuda tinggi tegap, tangannya tergenggam sekeranjang buah segar aneka warna. Sebuah senyum terukir tampan di wajahnya yang tegas namun juga imut.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_." Sapa sang tamu ramah, menyadarkan Seungcheol dari lamunan sesaatnya. "Maaf, Seokmin _ah_ ada?" Lanjutnya.

Seungcheol mengangguk. Pemuda pemegang nama _leader_ Seventeen itu memang sering mendengar kabar dari teman satu _team_ -nya kalau salah seorang anggota mereka menjalin kasih dengan _boyband_ sebelah. Ia kira itu hanya kabar angin semata namun setelah melihat kemunculan pemuda bergigi kelinci mungil di hadapannya, kini ia yakin akan kebenaran kabar tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , siapa yang datang?" _Maknae_ mereka yang menjuluki diri sebagai raksasa kecil muncul dari ruang tengah, mata bulatnya melingkar semakin melebar. "YA TUHAN! JEON JUNGKOOK BTS!" jerit Chan, mulutnya segera dibekap oleh sang _leader_.

"Maaf, anak ini emang sering gini. Oh! Kalo mau nyari Dokyeom dia ada di kamarnya, Jungkook _ah_. Mari kuantar."

Jungkook tersenyum canggung, menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal, melangkah memasuki dorm Seventeen untuk mengikuti Seungcheol. Ia membungkuk sopan setelah diantar tiba tepat di depan pintu kamar Seokmin, kemudian meminta izin dari sang _leader_ untuk masuk. Kebetulannya saat itu beberapa anggota Seventeen yang lain tidak berada di dorm, jadi ia absen dari sambutan heboh para anggota _Boyband_ baru tersebut, kecuali jeritan Chan ketika ia memasuki dorm Seventeen.

"Dokyeom _ah_! Seokmin _ie_! Jeon Seokmin, bangun sekarang atau akan ku-wushu kau!"

Teriakan itu membuat Seokmin menggeliat-geliat seperti ulat, perlahan membuka mata sipit, terlihat wajahnya masih agak pucat. Jungkook tersenyun merasa berhasil membangunkan sang kekasih.

"Kook _ah_ , kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanya si _happy virus_ , tak beranjak dari posisinya justru membenarkan selimut sampai membungkusi seluruh tubuh.

"Aku menjengukmu, bodoh." Ujarnya setengah kesal. "Apa kau sudah makan? Minum obat? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mananya yang masih sakit?"

Seokmin merotasikan matanya, "Kook _ah_ , aku baik-baik saja. _Hyungdeul_ dan yang lain merawatku sangat baik di sini." Balasnya, melihat tertarik pada potongan apel kelinci di nakas, mengambil sepotong menggunakan tusukan. "Kau yang mengupas ini?"

"Siapa lagi?" Jungkook balik bertanya seraya memeriksa lemari terdekat—yang menurutnya milik Seokmin. Dia mendesah sekali. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sakit lagi? Sebulan lalu kau juga sakit. Apa yang lain benar-benar merawatmu dengan benar? Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu pergi saja dari sini kalau sampai bulan depan kau sakit lagi."

Seokmin tertawa mendengar gerutuan Jungkook. "Maksudmu, kau akan menjadikanku anggota tambahan BTS? Maaf saja, kau memang pacarku tapi aku tetap lebih setia pada Seventeen. Lagi pula demam ini tidak terlalu parah."

Kini Jungkook terkekeh, menaruh beberapa lembar pakaian ke atas kasur. Seokmin menautkan alisnya bingung. Jungkook memandangnya lekat. "Bukan, idiot. Maksudku membawamu pergi ke rumah kita."

Seokmin memalingkan wajahnya, mencibir atas gombalan Jungkook yang sialnya membuat degupan jantungnya melaju sedetik lebih kencang. " _Yaa_! Balikin selimutku! JEON!"

Seokmin berteriak karena selimut kesayangannya dibuang, adegan selanjutnya Jungkook sudah menindih tubuh pemuda bermata sipit menggunakan kedua lengan kekarnya untuk mengurung mangsa ke dalam kungkungan. "Bajumu basah. Kau harus ganti baju supaya demammu tidak tambah parah." Belum Seokmin sadar betul pada posisinya, dua tangan lebar sudah melepas kancing atasnya. Seokmin memberontak, Jungkook memandanginya heran.

"Aku bisa lepas sendiri, minggirlah!" Lalu Jungkook tersenyum menyadari rona merah muda di kedua pipi lawan.

"Kau malu? Kau bisa malu? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu malu seperti ini setelah dua bulan pacaran." Jungkook menyeringai, tetap pada posisinya—menahan rontaan Seokmin. "Dengar, kali ini saja biarkan aku membantumu, Seokmin _ah_ , sebagai pacar, oke?" Bisikan seduktif, Seokmin mengatupkan rapat-rapat bibirnya. Tubuhnya membeku kaku ketika Jungkook kembali membuka seluruh kancing baju basah tanpa sisa, melepas dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Seokmin merasa pemuda tinggi itu sedang tersenyum mesum sekarang. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanyanya mendelik.

Jungkook tak menjawab, terlalu takjub melihat lekuk tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Sangat menggoda. Terlihat lembut dan kenyal untuk dirasa. Kedua maniknya tertuju pada satu fokus utuh. Melihat arah pandang pemuda kelinci, Seokmin segera menutupi dadanya sendiri dengan telapak tangan.

"Apa yang kau lihat _hei_!"

Jungkook bergeming. Kediaman Jungkook benar-benar membuat Seokmin semakin salah tingkah. _Apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu?_ Seokmin tak dapat menerkanya. Sibuk akan isi kepalanya sampai tak sadar jika tangan Jungkook sudah memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan lawan, menyingkirkannya dengan gerakan lembut.

Seokmin bisa saja memberontak dan melepaskan diri karena cengkeraman _maknae_ BTS itu tidak terlalu kencang namun sepasang kelereng _onyx_ tajam membuatnya diam. Hitam pekat itu seperti sedang menguncinya agar menuruti permintaan Jungkook, membuatnya tak bisa melawan gerakan bibir Jungkook yang kini sudah menyentuh ujung puting kanannya. Melahap benda cokelat pekat lalu memberi hisapan pelan.

"Aahh... Kook _ah_... henti..."

Bukan berhenti, Jungkook semakin gencar memberi hisapan serta kuluman di titik inti, kedua tangannya tak lagi memegangi pergelangan lawan karena tangan Seokmin lebih memilih meremas rambut Jungkook.

"Kook _ah_ , apa yang... kau lakukan? Aku sedang sakit..." katanya resah, memandang ke bawah dimana Jungkook tengah memejamkan kedua matanya, lidah basah membelit puting kanan dan kiri bergantian—persis seperti bayi besar menyusu. Geli dan malu bercampur, Seokmin memalingkan wajah, kedua tangannya hanya meremas gemas helai hitam Jungkook tanpa ada keinginan melawan.

Seokmin tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, ia harusnya marah, kesal, dan membenci kelakuan Jungkook yang keterlaluan, terlebih dia sedang sakit, harusnya Seokmin mendapatkan perlakuan selayaknya orang sakit. Namun sesuatu di dalam diri Seokmin—jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa senang atas perlakuan kekasihnya. Sejauh ini Jungkook hampir tak pernah menyentuhnya seintim sekarang, entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat berbeda hari ini. _Seokmin tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti._

Jungkook menanggapi rontaan tak berarti Seokmin dengan gumaman tak jelas, membuat bibirnya bergetar, menambah sensasi aneh yang tak pernah Seokmin rasakan, giginya bergerak aktif mencubiti puting cokelat hingga berwarna kemerahan. Jilat-hisap-gigit-tarik-jilat-hisap—begitu seterusnya sampai membuat Seokmin merasa gila, berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak meluncur memenuhi dorm sempit teman satu band-nya. Tak hanya atas, di bawah Jungkook juga menggerakkan tengahan kaki mereka bersamaan, saling gesek, saling tekan, saling berbagi kenikmatan hingga cairan bening merembes melalui celah fabrik.

Jungkook tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya dari atas—mata terpejam sempurna, wajah memerah matang dengan kedua kaki meliliti pinggangnya. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana sikap Seokmin di atas ranjang, ini pengalaman pertama sekaligus menyenangkan baginya, diam-diam Jungkook tak ingin semua berakhir terlalu cepat. _Milik_ nya sudah mengeras di dalam, celananya jadi menyempit dan menyiksa begitu pula dengan _milik_ Seokmin yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Seokmin _ah_ , aku akan melepas celanamu sekarang." Tak tahu maksud ucapan Jungkook mengatakannya, tapi tiba-tiba wajah Seokmin terlihat semakin merah dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar membuat Jungkook terkejut.

Seokmin yang Jungkook tahu adalah pemuda periang—super periang sampai mendapat julukan _Happy Virus_ di Seventeen. Ia pikir dengan sifat mereka yang nyaris hampir bertolak belakang akan sangat membosankan jika mereka mengikat diri dalam status _'pacar'_. Jujur saja dia hampir memutuskan Seokmin beberapa minggu setelah mereka jadian namun menimbang perkataan Taehyung - _hyung_ terdekatnya di BTS- agar bertahan, maka Jungkook menurut. Baginya Seokmin terlalu hiper untuknya yang gampang canggung dan jengkel pada sekitar, apalagi pada suasana baru. Akan tetapi semua pemikiran itu harus pupus hari ini karena Seokmin yang ia lihat kali ini adalah Seokmin yang manis dan submisive menerimanya. Hal itu sedikitnya telah membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook merasa tertarik dan penasaran.

Kedua tangan kekar menarik celana training hitam dalam satu tarikan lambat. Belum juga dilepas, hidung Jungkook sudah menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lelaki dari selakangan keras kekasihnya. "Betapa tegangnya kau sekarang, Seokmin _ah_?" Ia menurunkan fabrik sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan tersaji pemandangan benda panjang tegang mencuat tinggi menantang langit.

Seokmin mendesis, menutup kedua matanya menggunakan kedua punggung telapak tangan, pahanya menyempit menahan sesuatu. Ia ingin menangis seandainya bukan lelaki. Betapa memalukannya momen yang kini ia lalui bersama Jungkook—pemuda pertama yang mengajaknya berpacaran. Seokmin tak pernah memikirkan hal berbau romansa di usianya sekarang, ia tak mempunyai pengalaman berpacaran, apalagi bercinta. Hal intim terjauh yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup adalah mencium pipi Seungcheol ketika mereka masa training, melakukan _paper kiss_ dengan Soonyoung dan Seungkwan serta bergandengan tangan bersama Jeonghan atau teman-temannya yang lain. Dan semua itu adalah hal wajar, tak pernah ada yang sampai membuatnya tegang seperti saat ini—ketika Jungkook -kekasihnya- memaksanya benar-benar ingin pipis di celana.

"Aahh... hen...tik...anhh..." Seokmin tersentak, kedua pahanya dibuka lebar ketika celananya sudah diturunkan tanpa sisa, pindah tersampir indah di atas nakas. "Kook... _ah_... ohh...kum...moho… nhh..." rintihan kecil membuatnya ingin menampar diri sendiri. Seokmin ingin terlepas dari perasaan mendebarkan aneh di dalam dirinya, di sisi lain, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook selanjutnya. _Apa yang Jungkook pikirkan saat ini? Apa Jungkook sedang mengerjainya seperti Seokmin yang sering mengerjainya setiap hari?_ Seokmin tak tahu, dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Jungkook.

Seokmin memandang ke bawah, sadar bahwa Jungkook sedang serius dan yakin tak akan bisa dihentikan, hidung pemuda itu sedang menghirup _milik_ Seokmin, membuatnya merasa merinding seketika. Lidah basah bergerak menggelitik di bawah sana membuat Seokmin kalut. Pahanya menutup secara otomatis, menjepit kepala Jungkook yang tengah bekerja membasahi milik kekasihnya sebelum dilahap dalam sekali telan. Pipi sang kelinci langsung menggembung oleh benda keras panas, menghisapnya kuat seolah sedang menyerap demam kekasihnya. Tak terbayangkan betapa malunya sang kekasih atas service yang dia berikan namun setelah memandangi wajah Seokmin yang sedang menggigit bibir bawah, mata tenggelam dan keringat menetes dimana-mana membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa sang kekasih sedang menikmati manjaannya.

Itu bagus karena Jungkook tak pernah memiliki kekasih sebelum bersama Seokmin. Ini murni pengalaman pertama yang hanya pernah dia pelajari melalui JGV milik Namjoon yang sering mengajaknya nonton bareng di dorm sebelum beranjak tidur. Paling tidak Jungkook harus berterima kasih pada _hyung_ perusak-nya itu. _Mungkin dengan mentraktir ramnyun atau sejenisnya? Ah_ , Namjoon tidak suka makanan laut jadi Jungkook harus berhati-hati memilih.

Seokmin ingin merengek, tubuhnya merinding, bahunya bergetar, kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Tak mengerti. Tak paham. Tak tahu. Gerakan kepala Jungkook yang naik turun seperti mempengaruhi seluruh kerja organ tubuhnya. Panas memuncak, rasa di dalam Jungkook yang basah dan hangat membuatnya hampir lupa daratan. Desahan kecil meluncur seiring semakin cepatnya tempo permainan Jungkook dan gerakan gesitnya memainkan ujung kejantanan yang sudah berkali-kali menyemburkan precum.

Jungkook tersenyum dalam kulumannya, jari-jarinya tak lupa memberikan remasan halus di pangkal _milik_ Seokmin, bermain dengan kedua bola kembar hingga sewarna _cherry_ , merah menggoda untuk dilahap. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Jungkook benar-benar memakan dua bulatan itu sekaligus mengulumnya, memberikan oral terbaik dan terlembut yang ia bisa.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dari sini, Seokmin _ah_." Jungkook memandang kekasihnya yang melebarkan kedua pahanya, jemarinya masih aktif bergerak naik turun—membelai dari pangkal sampai ujung, mengurut lalu meremas hingga desahan-desahan rancu semakin keras mengudara bebas.

Tak mendapatkan reaksi yang berarti, pemuda kelinci kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya.

"Ahkk~! Kook _ah_...~"

Lidah basah bergerak liar memutar searah jarum jam di ujung ereksi penuh tetesan cair bening, melahap kemudian menghisapnya hingga mengeluarkan suara seruputan keras. Seokmin meremas rambut Jungkook, menahan kepala pemuda tegap itu seolah menginginkannya melakukan lebih dan lebih.

Sesuai kemauan Seokmin, Jungkook melaju lebih cepat, memberi bonus gesekan kasar dengan gigi-gigi rapinya. Seokmin menarik kepala kekasihnya semakin dalam diikuti suara desahan panjang, si _happy virus_ melalui klimaks pertamanya. Bahunya naik turun seiring hela napas tak teratur.

Jungkook menarik diri, membersihkan sedikit lelehan putih kental di ujung bibir, memandangi Seokmin yang melihatnya dengan mata sayu. Ia kelelahan. Jungkook tahu, jadi dia segera memakaikan pakaian pada Seokmin kemudian menyelimutinya rapat. Memberikan sebuah kecupan dahi singkat sebelum meminta izin pulang.

.

.

.

Omake BTS Dorm

.

" _YAH_! KOOK _AH_! CEPATLAH SEDIKIT PAKAI KAMAR MANDINYA! KRIS _HYUNG_ SUDAH MENUNGGUKU NIH!" Pemuda berurai hitam kelam itu menggedor keras pintu kamar mandi.

Hening.

Tak ada tanda-tanda akan dibuka oleh penghuninya.

Jungkook sedang sibuk—

—sibuk memanja diri dengan lantunan lagu cover Ice Cream Cake milik Seokmin yang ia minta beberapa minggu lalu. Jimin—di luar semakin hilang kesabaran.

"KOOK _AH_!"

"Berisik _hyung_! Kau pakai saja kamar mandi di kamar Yoongi _hyung_ sebentar!" Balas Jungkook dari dalam, sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan tempo urutan demi meraih dunia putih bersihnya.

" _Ya_! Sialan kau _maknae_!" Jimin menendang pintu kamar mandi kasar sebelum melenggang menuju kamar Yoongi.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
